


My Angel, My Dark Angel

by Jasmine_Shigeru



Series: My Angel [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmine_Shigeru/pseuds/Jasmine_Shigeru





	My Angel, My Dark Angel

Title: My Angel, My Dark Angel-Part 1 My Angel  
Author: Jasmine Shigeru  
Pairing(s): 3x4  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning: Lemon, Yaoi  
Author’s note: I was reading a book which the title I am going to keep to myself. It’s nothing bad it’s just don’t think I should mention the book and author. The book gave me the idea for the poem. Nothing but my muse inspired me to write this fanfic.  
Guarantee: RELENA IS NOT IN THIS FANFIC. I REPEAT RELENA IS NOT IN THIS FANFIC.   
Date: 7/1/01

My Angel, My Dark Angel  
By: Jasmine Shigeru

I look down upon my angel  
At you, but you’re no angel  
You’re just a dark void  
Waiting, wanting to filled  
But no one comes  
No one comes to save you

Look up at me and see my eyes  
And say that you want me to fill you up  
Tell me, my dark angel  
Show me how to rekindle your angelic light  
Tell me, show me my angel, my dark angel  
Poem By: Jasmine Shigeru

My name is nanashi, but my comrades call me Trowa, Trowa Barton. I don’t care what they call me but I call myself no name, nanashi. I have been an orphan, a no name, for a long time. But I don’t want to tell you about my past not now, anyway. I’m going to tell you about what happened after the second war. I’m going to tell you about My Angel, My little one. I’m going to tell you about Quatre Raberba Winner.

I went to Quatre’s mansion and Quatre himself met me at the front gate.  
“Trowa.”  
“Hello, Quatre.”  
He gave me a quick hug since we were in public. He leads me into his house. I looked around the place was big and lovely. Lovelier than the first place. The hall was well decorated. To my left, there was a small table with a vase and flowers in it. To my right was a painting of a small boy with his pet dog. Quatre caught me looking at the painting.   
“That boy in the picture is me.”  
He smiled and extended his arm toward one of his many studies.  
“I’m so sorry but I have a little work to take care of if you don’t mind.”  
I shook my head and looked down at his desk. I picked up a picture. Quatre was also in this picture. He was tugging on a man's pants leg. The man was looking at him. I guess the man was Quatre’s father. I smiled down at the picture and place it back on the desk. Quatre was typing and looked as if he was into his work. So I sat down on a nearby couch. Quatre was down in ten minutes. He stood up and came over to me.  
“Come on I’ll show you your room.”  
He left the room. I stood up and followed him out of the room. We went through a long window lit hall. We walked to the middle of the hall then stopped. Quatre smiled.   
“Here it is right across the hall from mine.”  
He winked and I smiled. I entered the room and switched on the light. Walking across the room I look around me. To my right, there was a huge vanity. In front of me was a huge bed. I walk over to it and sit down. The room was nice. Quatre had it made up especially for me I can tell. For the room was decorated in different shades of green. Green was as people would call it my favorite color. I stood up and began to unpack.

Later that night after dinner I took a hot shower. The water was warm and welcoming. I reluctantly washed remembering the days of abuse. The mercenaries using me as a plaything and not too long before I became a Gundam pilot the real Trowa Barton also using my body as he pleased. The memories rushed into my mind so quickly. It took me a while to push them away. Cutting off the water I stepped out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around my waist I walked towards the door. I noticed that it was shut. (I could have sworn I had left it open.) I began to open the door slowly and there he was. Sitting on the bed was Quatre his face red from blushing. He must have walked in on me while I was taking my shower.   
“Quatre?”  
The blond beauty began to rub his round cheeks. I remember feeling myself smile at the sight. Quatre looked up at me with his gorgeous aqua blue eyes. Looking me up and down he blushes even redder than before. I sit next to him on the bed and take his hand. Kissing it gently I slowly kiss up, his arm, his neck and finally those soft lips of his. I pull away while Quatre’s blush fades and his eyes become filled with lust. He looked at me strangely almost like he was disappointed.   
“Oh, Quatre.”  
I took the blond into my embrace once more. He tensed and then he relaxed sighing and embracing me. He sobbed softly kissing my chest. I jumped and looked down at him.   
“Trowa.”His small voice sounded heavenly to my ears. He looked up at me with big and loving blue eyes and my defenses melted away. I kissed him softly and he smiles into the kiss. After the blissful kiss, we stared at each other. I smiled and he smiled back. In each other's eyes, we saw how this moment has been building since the first war. Quatre’s hand touches my face gently and he pulls his self up to kiss me once more. My hands found their way into the back of his khakis and pulled out the tail of his white dress shirt. I begin to rub his soft skin.   
“Mm…Trowa,” he unwrapped my towel and started to stroke me “I want you.”  
I smiled and moaned. “You may have me,” I said for the first time wanting this to happen. Thinking to myself that this is the moment I wanted to happen to us for a long time. Quatre kissed me and stroked me some more. I moaned into the kiss and Quatre giggled at the vibrations. I began to unbutton his shirt and to strip him of it. We stopped kissing only for him to fully become undressed. I remember his pale body turning pink, for he blushed as I looked him up and down. He was erect as was I and I stood up to kiss him. Our bodies betrayed us as we began to rub our erections against each other's bodies. The next thing we knew we where on my bed kissing and touching.   
“Quatre,” I asked preparing to enter him “I don’t have anything to make this easier.”  
Quatre nodded toward his pants and smiled shyly. I got off of him and pick up his pants. Feeling around in his pockets I found a tube of lubricant. I looked at him surprised. Quatre tried once again to rub the blush from his cheeks.   
“Duo and Heero gave it to me.” He said and added quickly “Just in case of course.”  
I looked at him and smiled. I nodded and repeated, “of course.” 

I walked back over to him and kissed him as I squeezed some lubricant onto my fingers. Quatre pulled away when I tried to push my index finger into him, but he soon relaxed and allowed me to push in my finger. I pushed in another finger and watched his reaction and then a third. He moaned and cried a little.  
“It sort of hurts.” He said in a very small voice.   
I nodded and looked at him with sorry eyes.  
“Continue Trowa, I want you too much for us to just stop.”

And I did what was asked of me. Our bodies moved together in rhythm and it felt so good. My blond love made such wonderful sounds as I pounded into him. His moans made me want him more and I am sure my own moans made him want me more. We came in unity and fell to sleep with words of love on our lips.

The rest of my time there was a blur but it doesn’t matter. My time with him was a blissful one and I have never forgotten it. And now I am back at his mansion with the others. Heero and Duo are in their room doing only God knows what. Wu Fei is in the training room sparing. Quatre is finishing up some work and I am in my room. It is as I remembered it, clad in different shades of green. I think I’ll take a shower and who knows what may happen. Maybe Quatre will catch me once more and the events of that night with my angel may be relived.

End  
There is a second part to this story. It’s in Quatre’s POV.


End file.
